Rosela dan Dua Pria
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kau adalah apa yang kau tulis. Karena itulah aku mengajakmu bicara. EruRi. [#NekonoHeichou]


Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

 **ROSELA DAN DUA PRIA** oleh **Kenzeira**

Day 4: Chat

[ _ **brought**_ _to you by_ _ **trimasketir**_ ]

* * *

Pada pagi yang mendung sehabis hujan deras, burung-burung tidak menampakkan diri di kaca jendela, dan senandung gerimis kecil mengawali hari, Levi memiliki firasat akan datang hal tak terduga—benar-benar tak terduga. Bisa jadi pesan singkat dari Kenny yang bilang bahwa pria sudah berumur itu mau berkunjung akhir pekan nanti, memastikan kehidupan Levi (yang katanya mandiri, tidak perlu meminta bantuan uang lagi). Atau sebetulnya kedatangan Kenny adalah untuk meminjam uang, _seperti biasa_. Kalau tidak diberi, akan muncul memar-memar biru di tubuhnya (serta tubuh pamannya yang kasar dan agak sinting itu).

 _Jangan bergurau. Memastikan hidupku bagaimana. Gila._

Levi memiliki rencana untuk kabur pada saat Kenny datang. Menginap di mana saja, bahkan di emperan toko kalau perlu. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi si tua bangka itu. Yang terpenting adalah, menyimpan uang sebaik-baiknya untuk pindah, untuk memulai kehidupan baru dan melupakan bahwa ia pernah dihidupi pamannya. Sedikit brengsek memang, masa bodoh. Ia mau tenang. Tidak mau menerima tekanan. Urusan kuliah bisa dipikir nanti. Lagi pula, Kenny tidak tahu di mana ia berkuliah dan baginya itu merupakan celah.

Gerimis masih menimbulkan bebunyian ringan di atas genting. Levi membuka jendela; jalan-jalan kota dipenuhi orang-orang berlalu-lalang, sepeda hilir-mudik, bus Trans Berlin … kota ini masih saja sibuk, tak peduli cuaca bagaimana. Sebatang rokok dinyalakan. Ah, agaknya ia semakin kesal. Tidak hanya mengingat Kenny, tapi juga mengingat harga rokok yang bakal naik minggu depan—naik terus, kapan turun, huh! Dalihnya cuma satu; biar tidak banyak manusia yang penyakitan. Apa kabar rumah sakit. Kalau sepi, dokter dan segenap pegawainya pasti melamun di taman, memandangi rumput. Sambil merokok. Tapi sumber penyakit sebetulnya bukan hanya rokok; makanan cepat saji, asap kendaraan, asap pabrik, dan masih banyak lagi kalau disebutkan satu per satu.

Levi teringat sesuatu dan segera saja menuliskan apa yang bercokol di kepalanya. Kini bebunyian tik-tak tidak cuma berasal dari gerimis, tapi juga _keyboard_ komputer.

: _manusia adalah sisa-sia pembuangan alam yang tidak tahu diri dan tolol._

 _Seperti kau, seperti juga aku. Hanya tahu bagaimana cara mengeksploitasi tanpa mau tahu apa kabar planet bumi tanpa melestarikan sesuatu yang ditebang habis-habisan, yang dikuras habis-habisan, yang habis dan habis dan kau dan aku bakal makan dan minum kotoran._

Ia terus mengetik hingga jam di pojok kamar menunjuk ke angka sebelas. Sudah waktunya mandi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Aku di sini._

Di sini di mana—di suatu tempat di ujung dunia, antartika, samudera Hindia, di tengah-tengah jembatan, di dekat gereja Katolik Roma, di bawah lampu jalan, di dasar lautan, atau … atau … di dalam sebuah bangunan menarik lagi nyentrik tapi klasik bertuliskan Schrödinger's House: Restaurant and Café. Ada rak buku setinggi telinganya, bersandar pada jendela dan papan tulis yang sudah dicoret-coret dengan kata-kata penuh makna yang terasa hambar dan biasa: _Kopi. Buku. Kau hidup._

Levi langsung tahu di mana si pengirim pesan berada.

Pria itu tinggi besar, matanya sebiru langit Berlin di musim panas, rambut disisir tujuh berbanding tiga; klimis, rapi, wangi sampo. Dan alisnya setebal ulat yang pernah menempeli punggung Hange saat berkunjung ke taman penangkaran kupu-kupu; benar-benar tebal seperti ulat bulu. Namanya Erwin Smith, dosen di Fakultas Bahasa dan Sastra Jerman di universitas tempat Levi kuliah. Omong-omong, Levi kuliah jurusan ekonomi.

"Nah, aku baru saja selesai membaca tulisan terbarumu pagi ini yang kau bagikan secara percuma di blog dan lihatlah respon—"

"Aku mau teh tanpa gula."

"Oh, kupikir ini kedai kopi?"

"Kalau begitu aku mau kopi Americano."

Erwin dengan baik hati memesankan. Ternyata ada teh hitam serta teh rosela. Levi mengejek karena rosela berwarna merah muda dan terlihat seperti minuman perempuan—teh untuk diet, tambah si pelayan. Gurauannya tepat sasaran, terlebih ketika Erwin terlanjur memesan. Oh, oke. Tidak ada salahnya memesan minuman baru yang belum pernah dicobanya.

"Boleh aku lanjutkan diskusi?"

"Diskusi apa?"

"Astaga, aku selalu merasa bahwa aku bukan dosen dan kau bukan mahasiswa."

"Tapi aku memang bukan mahasiswamu, Erwin."

Erwin tidak memperpanjang perdebatan tak penting. "Jadi, aku berpikir bahwa … _Rivaille_ mulai tidak waras. Kau mengerti, kan, maksudku. Apa yang kau tulis itu tidak masuk akal dan orang-orang hanya akan bertanya-tanya, mereka tidak tertarik pada sesuatu yang buram. Mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang jelas. Seperti … seperti—"

"Bau kotoran manusia. Jelas."

"Aku tidak paham kenapa kau selalu menyangkut-pautkan sesuatu dengan kotoran, tapi, baiklah, kurasa bau kotoran manusia memang jelas—tidak seperti tulisanmu yang makin ke sini makin tidak karuan."

Minuman datang. Levi memutuskan untuk meneguknya, penuh penghayatan, membiarkan Erwin menggerung kesal menunggu jawaban. Ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti, ia sadar ada sesuatu yang berubah—entah apa; barangkali memang benar apa yang dituturkan oleh Erwin. Kemustahilan yang dimungkinkan olehnya tidak memiliki efek kejut (atau sebetulnya efek kejut itu sudah hilang karena ia terus menulis hal-hal serupa mengenai ketidak-mungkinan). Atau tujuan menulisnya mulai kabur. Perlahan. Dituntut kebutuhan hidup—desakan untuk mendapatkan uang. _Uang_.

Dan Levi tidak mampu menampik. Ia menulis sesuatu yang samar agar memperoleh uang dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa berpikir terlalu lama. Tidak bisa. Kalau terlalu lama, waktu bakal melahapnya tanpa sisa; menjadi pria dua lima yang miskin dan mengambil makanan sisa di tong sampah restoran cepat saji. Itu adalah mimpi buruk. Juga Kenny dan permainan kartu serta sekian botol minuman keras yang dimainkan serta dibelinya dari uang hasil jerih payah Levi menulis. Levi tidak bisa cuti kuliah lebih lama lagi. Ia mau segera mendapatkan gelar sarjana dan bekerja di perusahaan mana pun yang direkomendasikan universitas. Sehabis itu ia bakal lenyap dari muka Kenny.

Rencana sederhana yang sulit.

"Aku butuh uang."

Erwin meneguk ludah. Levi yang semula menunduk, kali ini menengadah, memandang lurus.

"Sama seperti penulis lain, aku butuh uang. Aku tidak bisa menulis untuk kesenanganku sendiri, aku tidak bisa—aku mana mungkin bisa. Menulis untuk bersenang-senang; untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang harus dikatakan, untuk … untuk apa sebetulnya penulis menulis? Yang utama sebenarnya bukan untuk menyalurkan isi pikiran, tapi untuk mendapatkan uang."

Erwin bisu sejenak.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu pendapatku. Aku memang busuk. Maaf."

Erwin meraih segelas teh rosela yang kini airnya sewarna merah muda nyaris ungu, meneguk tiga kali, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran dalam waktu singkat. "Aku tidak mungkin menyalahkanmu, Levi. Kau adalah apa yang kau tulis. Karena itulah aku mengajakmu bicara."

"Buat apa?"

"Buat menanyakan sebetulnya kau ada masalah apa. Aku mungkin memang orang luar, tapi sepertinya aku berhak tahu."

"Sebagai dosen di universitas tempatku berkuliah, begitukah."

"Sebagai temanmu, pembacamu."

Ujung gelas teh dimainkan. Levi bimbang; mengingat Kenny, mengingat uang yang datang dan pergi dengan mudah, mengingat hal-hal yang ingin dilupakannya. Levi tidak tahu kepada siapa ia harus bicara—lagi pula, untuk apa ia bicara? Bukankah sebagai penulis, ia sudah sepatutnya menulis? Tapi apa yang ia tulis tampaknya begitu samar dan sia-sia.

"Levi?"

Levi tidak tahu bagaimana mendefinisikannya. Setelah semua ini, ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Ia takkan menahannya lagi.

"Aku … sepertinya aku mau tinggal bersamamu, Erwin."[]

* * *

 **11:50 PM – 11 January 2017**

a/n: makin ke sini makin gajelas aaa ;;;


End file.
